Christmas
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Starts on the 23, goes through a detailed 24, end on the evening of the 25. Yes, I am going to get sappy. Addition to my Thanksgiving story. Follows same storyline, same characters. Rated T for implied sex scene


A/N: So, Christmastime! Continuation of Thanksgiving, meaning pregnant Angell, Lucy's first Christmas, Sarah and Cassie spending the holiday with the Hawkes-Dawness family, Sid and Alice's family to become larger by four, Mac and Stella are living together and Adam and Haylen's growing relationship. Okay, time for the hectic family to add one more. Remember who Sarah mentioned in Thanksgiving?! Hint: Boyfriend, Central Park.

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmm, wonder what would happen if I did own the show....*vision of Sheldon and Adam, topless* YUMMY! *picks up mail and shuffles through to find TROs from Hill Harper and AJ Buckley* Seriously?! C'mon! Not cool!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elise tossed the last of her presents under the small tree that Sheldon had bought.

"That's the last of 'em." She muttered, looking at the clock.

It was 0030. Her mom and Sheldon had both gone to bed at 2300 after a long day at work. Even though it was the holidays, the criminals didn't stop. Zooey, Sarah and Cassie were all asleep in Elise's room after long days at work and school. A buzzing from Sarah's cell phone alerted Elise to the only other person in her family awake.

"Elise Dawness-soon-to-be-Hawkes speaking, this is Sarah Harlem's phone." She said, giggling.

"It's Michael. Sarah up?" Michael Ashe's voice floated through the phone.

"She passed out when she went to bed and hasn't stirred one bit. What's up?" Elise sat up on the couch, watching the tree reflect the light from the electric logs in the added fireplace.

"Not much. Just wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas Eve. I was going to call you after that and see where you live..." He started.

Elise rattled off her address. "When you coming?" She asked.

"7 am tomorrow, you have to be up. I can't wake anyone." He said mischeviously.

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow. Right now, I need to get to bed. I promised Mom I'd be up at 0900 to help her wrap presents for everyone. But me of course." She giggled. "Bye Michael!" She called.

"Go to bed Elise." He said, hanging up his phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Beth Hammerbeck and Tony Maless sat on the couch with Beth's sister, Emma, and her boyfriend Timothy Garsten. At the moment, they were being interrogated by Beth and Emma's father, Dr. Sid Hammerbeck.

"You bring them home for Christmas, without telling me?! Or your mother?!" Sid yelled at his daughters.

"Daddy! We wanted them to be a surprise!" Emma said, standing up. "Besides. I'm 22! And Beth's 25! You're seriously gonna scold us?!" She yelled.

"Yes, I am. Because I wasn't prepared for my daughters to bring home men, older than them!" Sid yelled.

"Excuse me sir, but I am not any older than Beth. She and I are both 25." Tony voiced from his spot, hiding somewhat behind Beth.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Sid yelled again."This isn't normal Beth, Emma! You don't just bring home two guys for Christmas!!"

"Sidney! Go to our bedroom." Sid pouted at Alice. "NOW!" She yelled, pointing.

"Yes Alice." Sid said, hanging his head and walking into the bedroom.

"Now, why was he yelling?" Alice asked her step-daughters.

"Because we brought home Tony and Tim!" Emma said, sitting down with a huff.

"That's a big deal why?" Alice asked, sitting on the recliner across from the couch.

"I don't know!" Beth said, huffing too.

Tony and Tim made identical movements to massage their girlfriend's necks.

Alice sighed "That's sweet, but save it for your rooms." She looked at Emma and Beth. "Your father is in the next room."

The girls rolled their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jess sat with Don, watching the small fire going in the fireplace. They'd bought a house right after Thanksgiving and had gotten good use out of everything, specifically the firplace, kitchen and bedroom.

Jess was 5 1/2 months pregnant and expecting a girl. When the doctor had told them, Jess'd pouted and Don had grinned like a madman.

Don looked at the clock beside the recliner and saw the time.

"C'mon Angel. Let's go to bed." He said, starting to sit up all the way.

"What time?" Jess muttered.

"12:30. C'mon. We need to get you to bed."Don said.

"M'kay." Jess rolled off of Don slightly.

He laughed. "You have to get all the way up." He whispered, tickling her ear with his lips.

"Ah." She said, still mildly incoherent. She stood quickly, only to fall back on Don's lap. "Woah, head rush." She murmured.

"Tired much?" Don asked.

"Uh huh." Jess yawned, and slowly nodded off in Don's lap.

"Okay, upsy daisy." He lifted her up slowly, shifting her in his arms. "And you think you're heavy." He muttered as he carried her to their bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Danny? Are you awake?" Lindsay whispered, rolling on her side.

"Yeah, in here." Danny's voice carried down the hall, from their kitchen.

Lucy was sitting on his lap, nodding off. There was an empty bottle on the counter along with a mug of hot cocoa.

"She was hungry when she got up." He shifted his daughter so he was holding her. "I was thirsty." He shrugged as Lindsay walked over to the two of them, rubbing her drooping eyes.

"Thanks Dan." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks nothin' Hon. She's been fussy, and you aren't getting enough sleep. It was my turn." He said.

"Is it Christmas Eve?" She asked, looking over Danny's shoulder at the clock. "Wow, 12:30, that's it? I really ain't gettin' enough sleep." She drawled.

"Yeah, I noticed. Now, go get your cute hiney in bed while I put my little angel down to." Danny said, taking Lucy into her nursery.

Lindsay took a sip of the hot cocoa and was suddenly awake. "Schnopps? Seriously Dan?" She asked quietly, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"ADAM!" Haylen yelled, walking into her boyfriend's house. She had a sudden flashback of Thanksgiving.

"In the living room!" Adam yelled.

Haylen walked in to see Adam sitting by the Christmas tree they'd put up a week before. There were four presents under the tree, and two in front of him.

"What's this Adam?" Haylen asked, setting her bag of gifts under the tree.

"You'll see. Open 'em." He said, pushing them towards her.

"Oooookaaaaaaay." She drew the word out and grabbed the larger box.

"Nope. This one." He gave her the smaller one. "You have to wait." He said tapping the large one.

Haylen stuck out her tongue, but opened the gift anyway. She gasped. "This is gorgeous Adam." She whispered, looking at him.

Adam blushed at held his hand out. "Would you like me to put it on you?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, handing him the box and turning around, pulling her hair to the side. He swung the chain around, and clasped it shut.

She turned back, facing him and touched the locket. It was silver, with a heart the size of her thumbnail. On it, were three diamonds, in the shape of a triangle. She opened it up, and inside was a picture of Adam, and a picture of the two of them.

"I love it Adam." She said. She moved toward him. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac was trying on his Santa costume and Stella was sitting on the bed in an elf costume.

"Why are we doing this again?" She asked, pulling off her elf hat, and fluffing her curls.

"The kids at the cancer center. I always give toys to a charity with kids." Mac said, taking off the coat.

"I usually visit the orphanages near whatever apartment I'm in." Stella said, laying back on the bed after pulling off the small shoes. "Oww." She moaned.

"C'mon. Let's get you in bed. I'll give you a foot massage." Mac said, pulling off his pants and boots.

"Ok." Stella took off her pants and top, leaving her in her underwear.

Mac stopped dead in his tracks.

"Like what you see?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

He could only nod.

"C'mere. The foot massage can wait, can't it?" She asked, whispering as he got closer.

"Definitely." He said, pulling off his undershirt.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered in his ear, catching his lips in hers

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. *rubs neck* Not exactly child appropriate, eh? Whatever, I wanted a somewhat intimate piece for the two of them so.... Anyway, do you like it?!!??!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!? Just let me know. I'm off to work on my other Christmas story.

Kisses and Elf Costumes

~Sarah~

P.S I did steal the elf and santa costume part off the latest US episode. :)


End file.
